Goodbye
by Dililia Moore
Summary: Follow-up to The Monsters Are Due Maple Street. Tommy and his younger sister Marybeth hear screaming the night of the black-out, what they see when they go to help blows teir minds forever. Alot better than it sounds so please READ AND REVIEW! :


**A/N: This was just an assignment for Englsh that I really liked (My Englsh teacher did too, I got an A+!) and I just thought I'd put it here. It's the follow-up to the short story The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street. Please Read And Review, 90% chance of being a one-shot, if enough people review I'll maybe do another follow-up, probably in Tommy's point of view. Anyway , Enjoy!**

"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up! Come on! I heard some screaming and..well, I wanted to make sure everyone is alright.", Marybeth whispered. The two were on the living room floor, blankets wrapped around them, in the dead of night.

"Mmmmhh, not now, Mary ", Tommy murmered before flipping over and putting the blanket over his head.

"Please, Tommy..I'm scared. The screaming was really loud. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up.", Marybeth whispered. She was now standing and prodded Tommy with her foot. He was always so hard to wake up.

"Maaaarrrryyyy...I'm sleepy...go _ahhhhh_ do it yourself", Tommy replied, yawning between the words.

"But your my big brother and your supposed to help me and-", Marybeth started before a blood-curling shriek disturbed the silence outside.

Tommy grabbed Marybeth's arm and dragged her to the ground.

"Fine, we'll go but, Marybeth, where's mom? We should wake her up before we go, considering what happened today", Tommy said in a hushed tone. All the sleep was gone out of his voice and his eyes were alert, he fiddled around looking for his glasses.

"No she'll just over-react and won't let us go", Marybeth replied quietly, while standing up and walking to the shoe closet.

"I guess...we could just see who's screaming..then we'll come back straight away, right. ", Tommy said uneasily. Of course, it was him who was scared, the supposed macho man.

"Straight away, I promise.", Marybeth replied reassuringly. She grabbed her sandles and threw Tommy his sneakers. They landed with a soft thud and he grabbed them and walked to where she was.

"Mary, if we're going to do this we have to be _very_ quiet", Tommy whispered His voice was so low she could barely hear him.

"Yeah, sure, ok. Let's go! Quick before mom wakes up", Marybeth whispered while pushing Tommy near the door. He took the handle and opened as slowly as possible, but still ended up making an impossibly loud noise.

The duo stepped outside and noticed an unnatural chill upon the air. It was completely silent, almost eerily so, as if they were in the eye of the hurricane, just waiting for the storm to actually hit.

"It's breezy out here. I wish I brought a jacket", Marybeth said.

"Do you want to go back inside?", Tommy whispered. Just then, another scream filled the air and sent chills down the children's spines.

"HELP!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", a woman's voice screamed.

"No! We need to save that woman!", Marybeth whisper-yelled, while tugging on Tommy's hand, pulling him closer to the distress call.

"We can't! I'm only fifteen and your only thirteen! We can't _save_ someone!", Tommy whisper-yelled back.

"Then let's go to Charlie's house and ask him if he could help! He is closest.", Marybeth suggested.

"Who that crackpot old fool? That fatty wouldn't help me if it would save his life!", Tommy replied in a rude tone.

"Well, he would help me! I'm going and asking him right now!", Marybeth said before marching away towards Charlie's house. She ran up to the door and rang the bell. The minute she did though, strangely it opened.

"Marybeth!", Tommy said while running to Charlie's house.

"Don't go in there! t might not be safe", Tommy said, but to late, Marybeth had already stepped inside.

" Mary, what are you doing?", Tommy asked following her, despte his better judgement. She had already walked farther ahead toward the mysterious light coming near the living room. Tommy heard a click and turned to see the door had closed shut.

"TOMMY!! COME HERE!!!", Marybeth screamed. Tommy ran towards the scream, dodging old pizza boxes and half-empty beer cans. What he saw blew his mind.

There was a long white table and a large body was strapped to it. A large raygun was pointing at the body and steam hissed from the point. The body on the table shuddered and turned. Charlie's eyes were blood shot and he seemed to be muttering strange words. Suddenly, he jerked and the straps broke. Charlie stood and started to slowly walk to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!", Marybeth screamed. Tommy ran to her and covered her mouth. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. She ran to the door knob and started to feverishly shake it, trying to get it to open. She kicked and banged at the door, Tommy at her side, tears streaming down her face as she realized what had happened. The things, that had turned Charlie into what he was, locked the door from the outside. They meant to keep her and her brother there, for a long time.

Marybeth turned and noticed that Tommy was no longer standing with her. A loud zap and a bellow and Marybeths tears turned to sobs and sobs turned to screams. Marybeth ran to the experiment room and saw Tommy, eyes blood shot, slowly walking toward her.

" TOMMMY!!!! NO!!!!! TOMMMMM-YYYYYYYYY!!!!!", She yelled, before running towards the stairs, went into the bomb cellar and locking herself in. She slowly fell to the ground and started to shake. What was she going to do? If she stayed in here, Tommy would eventually get to her. If she went out, well who knows how many more of these things there were?

Banging at the door began and Marybeth was secretly happy, the door was made of metal, the walls and door was at least 10 inches thick, with no keyhole. That meant that nothing and nobody can get in the room unless Marybeth wanted them slowly turned around looking at her new living space. Huge bottles of water and cartons of food were in the corner near the toilet and bed.

Hours passed and slowly the banging started to stop. Marybeth hoped the things, had fallen asleep, or left or had died or something. Execpt the last, deep inside the Tommy she knew was still there.

After ten minutes of reassuring herself that they had left. Marybeth stealthingly opened the door and crawled outside. Looking around she noticed that the things were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to open the door. It was still locked but the key..the key...

"Looking for this, MayMay?", Tommy asked, the childhood nickname sounding stupid with his new alien voice.

"Tommy?", Marybeth slowly turned, her eyes squeezed shut. She opened them and sure enough, it was the key in his hand. It wasn't Tommy though, he had a new mockingly nice smile on his face but the glint in his eye told her that he wasn't about to play hopscotch with her. He seemed to have turned scary overnight. He seemed taller and stronger. He had higher cheekbones and wolfen eyes. His teeth were menacingly sharp and his mouth was upturned in an innocent smile. His hair was cut shorter and his dorky glasses were gone.

"Do you want this key?", he asked.

Marybeth nodded as her mouth went dry. Tommy showed her the key then closed his fist. When he opened his fist again, all that was left was a tiny pile of dust.

Marybeth shot past him toward the staircase but Tommy was to fast for her. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the wall. She heard a crack and realized it came from her head. She patted her head and her hair was sticky, she pulled her hand down and saw her hand was covered in dripping red. Tommy smiled menacingly and shoved her in the wall again, this time harder, much harder. The world became blurry and her head hurt. Her sight became bluurry and she quickly descended to the ground. She wondered how this could happen to her but she couldn't think for long, it hurt to much. Her eyes became heavy and they drooped down. The last she saw was Tommy's smiling face as he waved goodbye.

A/N-K how was it? I was thinking maybe I could do a story on Marybeth living in the bomb cellar for a while, escaping and at that point the entire world was overun by these monster things, so Marybeth must fight for her life or go to a secret government station or something. I dunno. If I can get 5 reviews telling me to do a follow-up or the idea above, I'll write it. So press the little review btton, its awfully lonely!! :)


End file.
